Games of chance have existed throughout human history and the particular game roulette has existed since around the 18th century, and today there are also web-based casinos that offer this game.
A disadvantage of games of chance is that the players have to share their betting stakes with a game bank. Besides the obvious consequence that less of the stakes are returned to the players, this also means that the game banks must protect themselves against being emptied, and therefore a number of restrictions are imposed on games of chance in which a game bank administers stakes and payouts.
Hence, game banks protect themselves against system players and groups of system players so that such players will not be able to empty the game bank. This is achieved in that betting stakes are subject to an upper limit, and/or in that players are not allowed to bet on the same betting option an unlimited number of times.
Casinos/game banks protect themselves against tactical play and players following special game systems in that:                1. They monitor the playing pattern of the players and exclude people if they try to follow a doubling principle for more than a given number of times.        2. Their most important means of protecting themselves, however, is to impose a maximum limit for bets, which prevents the players from following the doubling principle a sufficient number of times for the probability to become sufficiently high and also precludes the betting of significant amounts of money.        
As mentioned, game banks protect themselves against system play of the Martingale type and other types. It is a desire within the gaming community to have a platform in which players are allowed operate freely with respect to the use of their own playing systems.